Moon Among the Stars Re-Write
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Re-Write of my old Moon among the Stars Fic on Hiatis
1. Chapter 1 Fixed

Sorry for any spelling errors but I wrote this up without any internet access due to my last 2 payments not going through but I hope to have it back by November so hopefully the issue will be fixed soon.

Any who this is a re-write of my old Fic "Moon among the Stars" so enjoy.

 **{Line Break}**

7 year old Natsumi ran through the forests of the Land of Fire tears flowing down her cheeks from her eyes the reason for her current state is because she had found letters meant to be given to her when she had started the ninja academy the year before when she was 6, It was a letter her mother had written a week before she was born telling Natsumi about herself and some of the Uzumaki clan laws such as, Never abandoning family, and Family always comes first, both Natsumi thought was very good and a lot better then Konoha's 'Will of fire' but it was the fact that her mother Kushina Uzumaki was the clan Head of the Uzumaki clan and 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and that Natsumi was the Uzumaki Clan Heiress and if Kushina had died and her father being an idiot and believing in the 'Will of Fire' then Natsumi herself would be the Kyuubi's 3rd Jinchuuriki, should her mothers seal fail, It explained why the Villagers hated her so much if her mothers seal had failed causing the Kyuubi's release but it didn't help the sting of her grandfather figure lying to her face every time she had asked in the end she had decided to take everything the belonged to her mother that was in the seals at the end of the letter and run for once being thankful that the 3rd Hokage only checked in on her once a month and had his monthly visit the day before so here she was just running while she cried not noticing the gleeful looks on the chuunin guarding the gates she ran out through nor did she hear the Chuunin cheering that the 'demon' was gone.

 **{Line Break}**

 _{Natsumi age 8}_

Over the past year Natsumi grew more then she would've had, had she stayed in Konoha for one thing she had managed to contact the Kyuubi a month after she had left Konoha and over the year had developed a mother/daughter relationship with the Bijuu even gaining the Kyuubi's trust to know her true name of Kurama or as Natsumi called her mama Kura she had also managed to gain control of Kurama's 1 tail chakra cloak mostly because Kurama managed to make the initial and 1 tailed states easier for her to use by helping her with it but as the number of tails increases she'll need more control over her dark emotions such as hate and anger as such something she dare not try right now due to her still simmering hate for Konoha but right now she was enjoying herself by exploring and island that was so far off of any trade or fishing routes that it was only because of Kurama telling her about it that she knew about it as she doubted any of the ancient sea maps from the early period of the Warring clan Era still survived enough for anyone to see it .

Natsumi yawned as she woke up ready to explore the strange temple like building she had spotted while she had been fishing for some fish in a stream 15 minutes walk from where she had set up camp it had been to late the day before to move her camp to the temple or explore it.

"Careful Natsumi there is something about this place they seems famialure to me" Kurama advices her daughter in all but blood as she tries to remember why the temple was giving her the feeling that she had seen it a long time ago.

"I will mom" Natsumi states as she keeps looking through the different rooms before she came upon a strange jar that was seated on what looked like a throne.

"Odd why is this jar on the throne?" Natsumi asks herself as she picks up the jar and examines it before looking up at the dimming light through the windows that seemed to have been made out of glass.

"Time to set up camp I guess" Natsumi says to herself as she goes to put the jar back only to winch as it slips out of her hand and causes a crack near the bottom breaking the airtight seal as the liquid inside slowly leaks out not that Natsumi noticed as she started to make camp near the center of the room.

"Thank Kami for seals" Natsumi says to herself as she unseals some fire wood she had cut down and started a fire with a minor fire jutsu her mother Kurama had taught her before setting up her sleeping bag as the stone floor made it hard for her to set her tent up before she unsealed her food and everything she needed to cook her food.

It was around midnight when Natsumi was woken up by a strange hiss like shriek before she felt pain as something pieced her neck before passing out.

 _{Inside Natsumi's mindscape}_

Kurama opened her eyes as she felt something foreign enter her daughters mind and body and snarled as she stood up and began hunting down what ever had defiled her daughters body and mind.

It took Kurama half an hour to find what had invaded her kits mind and body and when she saw what it was she became angry as she snarled out "Foul parasite how dare you try to take over my kit's body!", before she pranced onto it and sank her teeth into it and killing it inadvertently causing the knowledge of the parasite to filter through not only her head but Natsumi's as well along with the naqahdah in her blood allowing for her to use the technology of the Goa'uld.

When Natsumi woke up the next morning she had the mother of all migraines from the inadvertent info dump caused by Kurama killing the Goa'uld symbiote causing Natsumi to blink at knowing what had caused the noise that had woke her up the night before along with the pain of something piercing her neck.

"Mom what happened last night?" Natsumi asks Kurama who was also suffering from a headache but not as badly as Natsumi let out a sigh.

"It would seem that you somehow stumbled across one of those vile parasites that used to take you humans as hosts during the period of time that we Bijuu had fallen into a hibernation of sorts to allow the humans of Alum to grow on their own sadly when we woke up from our hibernation the parasites or at least two of them had found Elum one who had been using Elum as their base and the other appeared to be their rival because he was stating how he had imprisoned their former goddess Tsukiyomi and that he was their new god" here Kurama stops to snicker at the memory "before he could tell them his name I launched a Bijuudama at one of his ships destroying it the fear he showed when me and my brothers and sister started to attack his ships was priceless and he fled with his tail between his legs" the blissful sound of her adoptive mothers voice cause Natsumi to snicker before she collapsed into peals of laughter when Kurama shared the memory with Natsumi.

Natsumi walked through the Temple hallways Kurama directing her towards where the ring platform to the hidden Prototype mother-ship of Goa'uld Tsukiyomi had built in response to her rival Ra capturing her original home world and it's shipyard including her old flagship that Ra had claimed as his own once he had forced her to retreat with the remains of her fleet that hadn't landed on the planet for repairs among those had been her former flagship it had greatly upset Tsukiyomi more so that her host had been dying and it was only because of a malfunction of the hyper drive of the ship she had been on that she had found Elum and a new host from the then newly created Uzumaki clan,

Tsukiyomi had then polled her resources she had on her remaining fleet that wasn't going into repairs into building a new ship using technology she had found on Elum that her host could use but none of her Jaffa could she had later found out that most of the Uzumaki clan was able to operate the technology meaning that who had created the technology ether planned for the clan of her host to ether be their successors or they was descendants from the creators of the technology, Natsumi and Kurama was betting on the 2nd option though mainly because Kurama had noticed Natsumi genes being more advanced then her mothers.

 **{Line Break}**

 _{Natsumi Age 15}_

Over the past 7 years Natsumi had been busy recruiting people to aid her many among her followers being Bloodline users feeing the Bloodline Purge in the Land of Water she had also managed to find about a dozen people of Uzumaki decent but right now they was all busy preparing the ship for launch.

Natsumi thought Tsukiyomi had a weird taste in ship designs seeing as it looked like 3 pyramid's connected by a reinforced superstructure and easily 3 times the size of a normal mother-ship and double the size of Tsukiyomi's former flagship that Ra had claimed as his own, but the ship itself had very little in goa'uld technology powering or defending it as most of it was technology from the gate builders that Natsumi found funny that the more powerful systems was gene locked such as the command chair that Tsukiyomi had somehow managed to install on the ship's command bridge that would allow Natsumi assume control should it be needed but for now besides everyone learning to read the Goa'uld language over the past few months for some and years for others, and learning how to repair the technology though that was slow going they had managed to un-earth Elums gate and set it up in one of the cargo bays with a pair of guards to watch over it.

"Akira begin takeoff procedures once we are in orbit we'll be heading to the coordinates of Ra's main world Earth and we'll show him the might of Elum and the Legacy left behind by not only the Gate Builders but by his rival Tsukiyomi" Natsumi says wanting to destroy the only Goa'uld that knew of her home world's location.

"Understood Lady Natsumi, but what shall we do should he have abandoned earth during the thousands of years between his battle with Tsukiyomi?" Akira asks as she sends out the alert to their people that they were beginning takeoff procedures.

"Then we'll see what state Earth is in and if possible find out where Ra is and eliminate him as he's the only Goa'uld that knows Elum's location" Natsumi says to Akira as the rest of the people standing around the command bridge it's design being more along the lines of what one would see on an ancient Aurora class warship then a Goa'uld mother-ship mostly due to the increase in ship size and number of systems being used.

"All of our people are on the ship beginning takeoff" Akira says while outside the earth shakes and cracks as the huge ship starts to life off from where it had been built and the earth having over the thousands of years reclaimed and as the ship lifts off chunks of dirt and earth could be seen falling off of the hull as well as the hum of the sub light engines as they moved the ship higher into the air and finally into space.

"All systems showing green Lady Natsumi setting course for the last known coordinates of Ra's main planet of Earth" Akira says before using the ship wide communalisations "All hands branch for jump to Hyperspace" Akira says before waiting 10 seconds before she engaged the Hyper drive.

 **{Line Break}**

And done now I got to decide should Natsumi and her people appear during apophasis attack on earth with his son. {Serpents Lair I think the episode was}

Or

During the Asgard adding earth to the protected planets treaty.

And before anyone flames me on the ships tech the Goa'uld Tsukiyomi had a host of Ancient decent and access to an Ancient Science Outpost.

Also Ring platforms at Ancient tech and most the Goa'uld healing tech is based on a Damaged Ancient healing device.


	2. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
